kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer 2016 Event/Reddit
The following information was derived from Kancolle subreddit discord chat via their #event-mo as well as #event-eo channels. Information are correct as of 00:47, August 18, 2016 (UTC): E-1 Fleet Compositions ALL FAST: 2 CL, 3 DD, 1 CVL 2 CL, 3 DD, 1 FBB 2 CL, 1 CLT, 2 DD, 1 FBB (BEFGI) (RECOMMENDED FOR LAST DANCE) Node C Farming: 2 DD, 1 CVL, 2 CA, 1 AV Equipment Setup ASW Sonars and 1 Depth Charge for DD/CL ASW Planes + Torpedo Bombers + Saiun on CVL Two Seaplanes on FBB LBAS N/A LOS Requirement G - 10.06 eLoS on Medium and at least 13.55 eLoS on Hard E-2 Fleet Compositions TRANSPORT: 3 DD, 1 CAV, 1 CL, 1 AV (Recommend 1 AACI DD and 1 TCI DD Flagship) D Node Farming: All Subs Equipment Setup High-Angle Guns on DD, Double Attack Setup on CL/CAV, Seaplane Bombers on AV and CAV, Recommended to use Mizuho Add as many Drums/Daihatsu as desired to increase TP reduction. LBAS Air Defense: All the Interceptors you have and fill the rest with Fighters. D Node Farming: 1 Air Defense and 1 Attack on D Node or All Attack on D Node E-3 Fleet Compositions COMBINED STF: Power: 4 FBB, 1 CV(B), 1 CA + 2 CA(V), 1 CL, 2 DD, 1 FBB 4 FBB, 2 CVL, + 2 CA(V), 1 CL, 2 DD, 1 FBB 3 CV(B), 1 CA(V), 2 FBB + CL, 2 DD, 2 FBB, and either CLT or CA(V) in last slot Can replace a FBB in the Main Fleet with a CA or in the Escort with a CLT. Escort FBB cannot be Bismarck. Historical: 7 of: , (recommended) , , , (all recommended) (recommended) (recommended) , , , (not recommended) Main: , , 2 / , 2 CVL or CV+FBB Escort: , 2 / , DD, CL, FBB or can be in Escort Node Support Expedition Required. Equipment Setup AP Shells on FBB Double Attack Setup on CA(V), CL, DD, FBB. T3 Shells, WG42, and Daihatsu Required. LBAS 1 Squadron to Air Defense: 1 Interceptor and 3 Fighters 1 Squadron to Attack Boss Node Twice: 2 Land Base Attack Aircraft and 2 Fighters Debuff: Get S Rank on Node G. Get S Rank on both Nodes A and D (by taking no damage during the air raids) Make sure both air base squadron platforms take 0 damage on an air raid at least once. Debuff does not reset even if you switch difficulties E-4 Fleet Compositions COMBINED CTF: 2 FBB, 4 CV(B) + 1 CL, 3 DD, 1 CLT, 1 CA Boss Support Expedition Required. I and K Node Farming: 2 CAV, 2 FBB, 2 CV(B) + 1 CL, 1 FBB, 2 DD, 2 CA(V) Equipment Setup Map Clearing: Double Attack Setup on CA(V)/CL(T), (F)BB. Torpedo Bombers and Fighters on CV(B). Torpedo Cut-In Setup for Escort. 1 AACI DD. I Node Farming: AP Shells on Main Fleet FBB, WG42 + T3 Shells needed, 3 Radars for Maelstrom. LBAS All Attack on I Node (Installation) or 2 Attack and 1 Air Defense. Catalina and/or Taitei is required to Attack the Boss Node. Debuff: S rank C, D, H, I, K Nodes (Only do 4 out of the 5) Listen for Quest Sound when retreating to Base Do not need to do all 4 at once Debuff does not reset even if you switch difficulties